


在维拉之上·序

by Helena1911



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena1911/pseuds/Helena1911
Summary: 现代一位研究19世纪文学的学者（马里奥·格策）为19世纪青年戏剧家詹卢卡·高迪诺遗作再版写的一篇序言，里面较为详细地讲述了高迪诺和爱人菲利普·拉姆的人生经历
Relationships: Gianluca Gaudino/Philipp Lahm, Mario Götze/Marco Reus





	在维拉之上·序

**Author's Note:**

> *搬存旧文，原文发表于2016年8月
> 
> *19世纪架空背景，地名、宗教等均不与现实对应，与《亲爱的安德烈》共享世界观
> 
> *不可避免地会有一定程度的OOC，不喜请x
> 
> *序言体，BE预警
> 
> *《在维拉之上》为咩咩最后一本未完成剧作的名字，剧本只完成了前三幕
> 
> *“三部半戏剧”致敬费里尼电影《八部半》

感谢您选择翻开这本书，亲爱的读者。也许您正在疑惑，为何这本书的第一页不是目录，也不是标着“第一幕”的剧本开头，而是一个突然出现并且唠唠叨叨的无聊男人。

在此我并无意做详尽的自我介绍，毕竟这本书是关于19世纪那位天才剧作家詹卢卡·高迪诺先生的。正如您所知道的，以及本书的腰封上所示的那样——这是高迪诺先生的生前遗作，这位年轻而早逝的作家只完成了本剧的前三幕，就不得不与世长辞。

您注意到我使用了“不得不”，不是吗？请原谅我将个人情感带入到这篇序言之中。正如这些年的研究中我了解到的一样，高迪诺先生短暂的一生遭遇了诸多不公，而他那曾经震惊世人的恋情更是成为了每一位对他所知甚少之人的谈资。我不愿看到这种情况继续下去，正如过多的人将关注点聚焦在他那令人唏嘘的命运之上，从而忽略了他的诸多作品中对于命运的戏谑精神。因此，我斗胆写下这篇序言，意在用我这些年的研究心得，尝试着还原一位真实的詹卢卡·高迪诺，以便您在欣赏剧本之前，能够对他本人也有一定的了解。

詹卢卡·高迪诺曾被誉为19世纪的戏剧天才，他一生共创作了26部话剧，其中11部得以在剧院上演。而在那之中，最著名的剧目要数那部家喻户晓的《菲利有只小羊羔》，这出独幕剧以轻松诙谐的语言和充满童趣的想象深受人们喜爱，剧中的抒情小诗《你好，玫瑰》曾被无数德国青年引用，用来献给他们心爱的姑娘。

除此之外，高迪诺最为人熟知的事迹是他同年长十三岁的拉姆子爵的同性恋情。同时，这段恋情也被认为是导致剧作家之死的直接原因。但是，请原谅我的鲁莽，关于剧作家的死因在此需要做一个小小的勘误。事实上，在研究过同时代的其他剧作家及诗人之后，我渐渐倾向于另一种猜测——同性之爱只是高迪诺罪状的一部分，而真正致死的原因是反抗教廷。19世纪下半叶，整个德国都被教廷控制在手中，教廷会对不认同他们或敢于反抗他们的人进行各种迫害。而在教义中，绞刑是一种最古老、最严苛的刑罚，被施以绞刑的罪犯，其灵魂将被永远禁锢于虚无之地，被生前的罪孽压在身下。因此，如果高迪诺只是因为那段不被认同的禁忌恋情，他的罪行远不至被绞死。

可参考的资料是同时代的唯美主义诗人刘易斯·霍尔特比，他因和现实主义诗人安德烈·许尔勒的同性恋情而被教廷下令流放，最终病逝于法国的边境小镇萨托。在霍尔特比留给许尔勒的绝笔信中，我发现了这份高迪诺手稿的踪影，霍尔特比将这位好友的遗作委托给蒙塔娜·埃弗顿保管，这位嫁给埃弗顿公爵的女士曾聘请许尔勒做她大儿子的家庭教师。我顺着这条线索继续寻找，最终在埃弗顿夫人同一位出版商的信件中窥得了些许真相。正如我所猜测的那样，在当时的背景下，同性恋情罪不至死，如果高迪诺本人愿意，他完全可以离开维拉，前往法国开始新的生活。当然，我们也不能完全忽视那段恋情对他造成的影响。事实上，我们完全可以认为，他的恋情就是导致他最终反抗教廷的最大原因——恋情被曝光以后，拉姆子爵受到了教廷的持续迫害。

作为一位在同时期较为著名的进步活动家，菲利普·拉姆先生的子爵身份未能庇护他逃脱教廷的魔爪。尽管教廷只是按照教义判处他两年监禁，然而监禁过程中的残酷审讯、糟糕的居住条件以及日益繁重的体力劳动严重地损害了这位绅士的健康，出狱之后他不得不终日卧床，并需要一位仆人在身旁时时照料。

拉姆子爵的遭遇极大地刺激了高迪诺，他转而将所有的创作激情专注于揭露教会的黑暗，写出了《黑五日的终场》《安息吧》两部讽刺喜剧，并在教会势力最为集中的维拉小范围演出，获得了对教廷积怨已深的人民的广泛支持。一时间，整个维拉都在偷偷流传高迪诺的剧本，人们日常打招呼的问候语一度变成：“嘿，你看‘剧本’了吗？”

教廷的愤怒被激发了。两年前，年轻的剧作家因父亲出面交涉而免于牢狱之灾，这次他的行为终于触碰到了教会的底线，审判很快到来。可笑的是，由于无法拿到这两部剧作的剧本（所有涉嫌传阅的人都声称根本没有这么两部剧），教会只得以高迪诺最新创作的剧本中的几句台词为他定罪。他们坚持认为，“喜鹊”即暗指教廷，而“那些暗淡的玻璃珠”即指代教会内部的肮脏交易。尽管现在看来，这些指证无异于承认了教会的某些罪行，然而在当时，却是詹卢卡·高迪诺被愤怒的教廷送上了绞刑架。

仅四天之后，菲利普·拉姆的尸体被仆人发现自缢于房中。

没人知道卧床的他是如何做到的，而当时的人们甚至无意去探究这一点。在教会的胁迫之下，他们二人无法合葬。剧作家长眠在了高迪诺家族的墓园里，而子爵的骨灰被他的好友，钢琴家梅苏特·厄齐尔连夜带走，这才免于被愤怒的亲生父亲撒入大海的命运——正是由于这位“大义灭亲”的父亲的举证，菲利普·拉姆才最终被投入了暗无天日的萨多克监狱。

这部剧作就创作于高迪诺被施以绞刑之前，死亡的突然来临让他无法照计划完成它。前三部的手稿被蒙塔娜·埃弗顿保管收藏，并同其他三部一起，幸运地逃脱了教廷的摧毁。感谢埃弗顿夫人！这三部半作品也是詹卢卡·高迪诺现今仅存于世的戏剧作品，其余所有剧目均遭教廷损毁，未能流传至今。

1910年，教会失势，德国重回宪政的怀抱。1920年，刘易斯·霍尔特比身上的污名得以洗刷，社会对于恐同的风气逐渐开始扭转。1921年，安德烈·许尔勒逝世，将好友的后事处理完毕，蒙塔娜·埃弗顿终于将高迪诺的最后半份手稿公之于众。当时这部只有前三幕的戏剧被人称为“三部半戏剧”，意指高迪诺流传下来剧作数目。

时至今日，这部剧作的再版工作终于被提上日程。经过和诸多研究19世纪的学者、专家们商议，我十分荣幸地得以将其命名为《在维拉之上》。

至于此番命名的含义，我想对于了解他故事的读者们不会陌生。

高迪诺的一生都生活在维拉，这座被爱里尔河穿城而过的美丽城市。他在维拉成名、陨落，在维拉和拉姆相遇、相爱，在维拉和自己的爱人一起为一份尊严而战。我们今日所享受的一切，都是由那些活在历史长河中的一个个人舍生忘死地奋斗得来的。同样地，我们今日能够行走在街道上，和自己的爱人走在一起，而不用担心别人异样的目光；我们能和命中注定的那个人结婚，而不用因为同性而得不到祝福；我们能放心大胆地去爱人，去被爱，而不用考虑对方的性别……我们能够如此，是因为高迪诺和拉姆，或者千千万万个他们，从百余年前就开始为之奋斗。

就像刘易斯·霍尔特比的雕像前刻着的那句话，在当时的维拉，总有人身处最深沉的黑暗，却在期盼着最耀眼的黎明。他们所做的一切，就像是一盏指路明灯，在维拉之上，为所有在泥潭中挣扎之人指引前路。

所以我们终于有了今天。

最后，我还要感谢一下我的编辑马尔科·罗伊斯。如果没有他的坚持，我想我不会有勇气将这篇序言写完——鉴于这里充斥着我的个人情感倾向，并会对您，我的读者，形成一种引导。然而正如马尔科反复告诉我的，我应当把他写下来，因为在这个世界上，我从未觉得自己能如此透彻地理解一个人，尽管他生活在那个一百多年前黑暗的德国。

感谢您肯浪费您的宝贵时间在这篇序言上。如果您准备撕掉书的前两页（剧本目录是从第三页开始），请务必将它们寄还给我，这样我还能用这些无聊且没用的纸页点旺我的炉火——我会为您支付邮寄费用的。

再次感谢您的慷慨，我的读者。接下来，请尽情欣赏这位天才戏剧家的最后一部作品，我保证精彩程度不会因为剧本未完成的状态而受到丝毫影响。

马里奥·格策

2016年8月17日于维拉


End file.
